


You Are Our Lucky Star

by TheBoyWithPurpleSocks



Series: Lucky Star Verse [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWithPurpleSocks/pseuds/TheBoyWithPurpleSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Swanson and Benji Applebaum are a married couple living in California. This is the story of their life together along with their extended family and friends. aka the Appleswan AU that exists in my head and here is where I'll be posting stories from that AU from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Our Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this Jesse/Benji AU in my head for several months and I finally decided to do something about it. However, I've got a huge fear of commitment to fic so here's the deal: When the mood strikes me I'll write a story for this au and post it as a chapter.
> 
> Timeline jumps back and forth are to be expected. In fact, chapter one is more than a little ahead of itself. Jesse and Benji (or most of the Bella's for that matter) did not meet in college for this AU but instead later on in life. That's a story I hope to tell at a later date.

Benji helped Uni load the sleeping twins in their car seats into the family sized minivan he’d made his way back up to their condo intent cleaning a the living room and crawling into bed. They set up a pillow fort that night and camped out while eating some unauthorized s'mores and watching _The Beauty and The Beast_ on the wall projector set up for special occasions. 

The twins had just fallen asleep, mid-movie and having come down from their sugar highs, when Aubrey called citing that she would rather have the twins home for the night so that they could keep to their Monday morning routine, uninterrupted. What important routine that pre-schoolers had to keep Benji had no idea. 

They’d spent the whole weekend looking after Benji’s nephew and niece. Aubrey and Unicycle, or Eustace as he now liked to be called since Jesse’s college days, took the chance to get away for a much needed couple’s retreat. They’d barely had any alone time themselves. Jesse was trapped at the studio working on the tracks for some thriller flick that was expected to be the next big. indie hit. 

Benji was always at the beck and call of his students during a production. It had been little over a month since they’d had any alone time. After an entire weekend of educational activities and pre-prepared healthy meals, courtesy of Aubrey’s organized and detailed itinerary, the situation had reached a state of critical overload by Sunday evening. 

He set to his task of cleaning up the living room, replacing the cushions and picking up and folding the sheets. He pulled back the old, water stained coffee table they’d ket since their first apartment back in WeHo. Jesse refused to get rid of the ugly thing so Benji used it to bargain for the right to hang his functional light saber replica up along the staircase wall. By the time he was done and making his way up the stairs to their bedroom he could music playing from the stereo. 

“Jesse, whatcha doin’?” He’d found Jesse dancing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and singing along to Walk the Moon’s _Shut Up and Dance._

“Hey, babe!” the next thing Benji knew he was being pulled along into a dance. He wondered if Jesse had snuck away a drink or two while he’d been down stairs.

Jesse had always been a lightweight, according to his old friends from Trebles, Jesse’s college accapella group. He was missing half the words which was quite a feat because the song was a pretty simple to remember, but he never went off key.

None of that mattered because Benji was pressed close to Jesse’s body, his husband’s skin still damp from the shower, the thin towel doing little to obscure Jesse’s nakedness. Benji didn’t care that he had work to worry about in the morning he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his husband. Things devolved into hands groping at exposed skin and lazy thrusting without much force. The damn towel was gone and Jesse’s hands had found their way down the back of Benji’s shorts. Jesse’s staring at him as if he’s suddenly realized that they are alone. 

There were no little rugrats running around, sneaking up on them and poking their little heads into doorways. Jesse pulled him forward as if he was desperate to get rid of what little space that remained between the two of them. Jesse’s kisses were gentle at first, to match the way he held Benji’s face in his hands, reminding Benji of what he already knew 

They’d found their way to the bed and the mood returns to playfulness once more. Benji’s clothes were finding their way off of him and onto the floor. He somehow ended up underneath Jesse, thrusting upward to meet the friction of Jesse’s hard cock against his own. 

“Love you.” Jesse whispered in his ear before nipping at the curve of Benji’s ear and making him gasp. His lips were at the edge of Benji’s jaw before trailing his way down the side of his husband’s neck and leaving hot, wet marks that pulled out soft moans from Benji’s throat. “Love you,” Jesse says as he kisses at the secret spot above Benji’s abdomen that makes a fire coil in his belly and at the same time makes him giggle. Something Jesse knows Benji finds embarrassing. He almost kicks his husband for making him laugh but he lets it go.

“I missed you,” he said. His fingers ran through Jesse’s hair and then his cock was being swallowed and Benji’s mind went blank.. Jesse was magic when it came to giving head and normally Benji liked to watch another magician at work, but the release had been too long in coming and Benji could do nothing but keep himself from crying out and adding to the noise of the blaring music playing in the background. 

It wasn’t long before Jesse freed Benji’s cock from his lips and he was coming. He bite down on his lip to keep himself quiet. Over a week’s worth of delayed orgasm all over himself. The fact that Jesse had never been one for swallowing spunk was something that Benji had learned to live with over the years. He lay in momentary bliss, listening to the forgotten music playing on repeat. Jesse was on top of him again apparently choosing to ignore the sticky mess between them in favor of nuzzling Benji’s chest. 

As he came back down to earth Benji noticed two things. First, that Jesse was no longer hard. He hadn’t noticed but he thought it was possible Jesse had taken care of himself while sucking Benji’s cock. The second thing, were the words Jesse kept mouthing into his skin, half asleep already. 

“What did you say?” for a second he’d thought he’d heard Jesse say-

“I wish we had our own kid.” Jesse said and then promptly fell asleep on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr as theboywiththepurplesocks and be sure to check my appleswan tag for small jesse and benji dribbles that I occasionally spit out.


End file.
